Boyfriend's Brother
by Ohnokai92
Summary: Wonwoo harus jujur kalau dia sudah selingkuh dengan adik kandung kekasihnya. Meanie. Junwon. Mingyu. Wonwoo. Junhui. Boyslove. Shortfic for Satnite. Review


**Boyfriend's Brother**

.

.

.

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

Wen Junhui as Kim Junhui

.

.

.

Shortfic

.

.

.

Sebenarnya aku tidak pernah tahu bagaimana akhirnya aku bisa berstatus kekasih seorang Kim Junhui. Teman sekelasku di universitas dua tahun belakangan.

Kami hanya sepasang teman yang dekat dan selalu bersama. Berbagi rasa peduli dan perhatian yang kemudian kami artikan menjadi rasa cinta.

Sudah tiga bulan status kekasih itu kami sandang. Tapi kupirkir, tidak pernah sekalipun ada interaksi sebagai sepasang kekasih menurut pandangan orang lain dalam hubungan kami.

Kami masih saja teman baik. Pergi dan pulang kuliah bersama. Mengerjakan tugas bersama. Peduli satu sama lain dan mengkhawatirkan satu sama lain.

Apa ini cinta?

Aku rasa tidak.

"Selamat pagi, Wonwoo- _hyung_." Aku menoleh pada sosok tinggi mempesona yang menyapaku itu. Dia berjalan dengan begitu tampan menuju kearahku.

Aku menutup buku yang sedari tadi kubaca saat pria dengan senyum menawan itu sudah duduk dihadapanku. Jantungku berdebar cepat. Secara tidak terkendali bibirku melengkungkan senyum terbaik untuk pria itu lihat.

Apa ini cinta?

Ya. Aku menyebut ini cinta. Seratus persen cinta.

Aku jatuh cinta pada pria ini saat bertemu dengannya tiga bulan lalu.

Bukan. Dia bukan Junhui. Dia adiknya Kim Junhui. Dia Kim Mingyu.

Aku jatuh cinta pada Mingyu pada hari jadianku dengan Junhui. Waktu itu setelah aku dan Junhui makan malam bersama dan Junhui menyatakan bahwa ia menyayangiku dan ingin merubah status teman dekat menjadi status kekasih, aku bertemu Mingyu.

Aku tidak menyangka bahwa kedatanganku kerumah Junhui dengan status kekasih malah membawaku bertemu dan jatuh cinta dengan Mingyu. Adik kandung kekasihku.

Gila? Benar.

.

"Tunda saja jika belum yakin ya, _hyung_?" Mingyu menggenggam tanganku. Menyalurkan rasa sayangnya padaku.

Aku menjadi kekasih Mingyu disaat aku juga jadi kekasih Junhui.

Tapi aku dan Mingyu saling mencintai.

"Tidak, _gyu_. Aku tidak ingin menyembunyikan ini lagi pada Junhui. Semakin kita simpan dia akan semakin sakit hati saat tahu." Pagi ini aku bertemu dengan Mingyu sebelum jadwal kuliah siang ku.

Kami membicarakan ini berulang-ulang. Dan aku masih berusaha meyakinkan diri. Aku harus mengakui perselingkuhanku pada Junhui.

"Kalau begitu aku harus bersamamu mengatakan itu. Aku juga bersalah disini, _hyung_. Aku sudah merebutmu dari Junhui- _hyung_." Aku menatap wajah khawatirnya. Aku tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu.

Akulah yang jatuh cinta pada Mingyu dan berusaha mendekatinya dengan tidak tahu diri. Jadi kupikir akulah yang sepenuhnya bersalah.

.

"Junhui, bisa bicara sebentar? Ada yang ingin aku dan Mingyu katakan." Setengah jam sebelum jam pertama perkuliahanku dan Junhui dimulai, aku menarik Junhui keatap gedung dengan Mingyu dibelakangku.

"Bicara saja. Jangan pasang wajah yang membuatku penasaran seperti itu." Junhui itu orang yang paling positif yang pernah aku temui. Sekalipun tidak pernah ia berpikiran buruk terhadap orang lain.

Dia orang baik. Dan mengingat itu membuatku harus menguatkan diri mengakui kesalahanku.

"Bi-bisakah kita mengakhiri hubungan pacaran kita, Junhui?" aku menatap matanya untuk melihat reaksi pria baik itu.

Mingyu berdiri dibelakangku dan menjalankan perintahku untuk diam. Aku hanya butuh dia mendampingiku untuk mengakui kesalahan.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mencintaiku, Wonwoo?"

Telak. Aku memang tidak pernah mencintainya.

"Kupikir kita memang tidak pernah saling mencintai, Junhui. Kita hanya saling peduli dan kemudian berusaha saling mencintai." Junhui mengernyit mendengar ucapanku. Maafkan aku, Junhui.

"Apa kau sudah belajar mencintaiku, Wonwoo?" aku melingkarkan lenganku kebelakang tubuhku. Kemudian dengan perlahan Mingyu yang berdiri dibelakangku membawa jemariku untuk ia genggam.

Tanpa dilihat Junhui, Mingyu memberikan kekuatannya lewat gengaman tangan.

Aku menunduk untuk membenarkan pertanyaan Junhui. Aku memang tidak pernah belajar mencintai Junhui karena waktuku habis untuk mencintai Mingyu.

"Maafkan aku, Junhui." Aku merasakan genggaman tangan Mingyu yang semakin erat di balik punggungku.

"Siapa pria yang sudah menyita waktumu untuk belajar mencintaiku?" Hah?

Dia bertanya tentang pria? Apa dia bisa membaca pikiranku?

"Kim Mingyu?" Hah? Bagaimana dia bisa tau?

"Ba-bagaimana kau…."

"…bisa tau?" aku mengangguk membenarkan. Dan Junhui tersenyum.

Kemudian aku merasakan sebuah pelukan di perutku. Dan hembusan nafas pria-ku di pipi kananku.

Mingyu memelukku. Dihadapan Junhui. Gila.

"Aku melihatnya sekarang. Jadi aku tau." Junhui tersenyum lagi. Apa ini sebuah lelucon?

"Aku sudah memberi tahunya, sayang. Tepat saat kita jadian sebulan yang lalu. Kau ingat kan aku tidak menemuimu seminggu setelah kita jadian?" Mingyu berbicara dengan posisi masih memelukku.

Aku hanya mengangguk sangat kecil karena tubuhku masih membeku. Berada dipelukan kekasihku dihadapan kekasihku juga. Ah, aku tidak bisa berpikir.

"Junhui- _hyung_ menonjokku waktu itu kau tau. Makanya aku tidak mau menemuiku dengan keadaan pipi membengkak." Aku masih belum menoleh kearah Mingyu walaupun wajahnya persis disamping wajahku.

Aku mendengar Junhui terkikik geli. Ini bukan lelucon.

"Mingyu bilang dia sudah menciummu saat dia menyatakan cinta. Sementara aku saja tidak pernah kepikiran melakukan itu. Itukan menyebalkan."

Aku bergerak cepat untuk melepas pelukan Mingyu di perutku. Aku menatap kedua kekasihku itu bergantian. Apa? Dua kekasih kataku? Ah, aku bisa gila.

"Kalian bersekongkol?" aku menatap keduanya yang kemudian dengan kompak mengangguk bersamaan.

Sial.

Aku sudah terlihat bodoh sejak tadi dan dua pria ini bersandiwara didepanku.

"Aku sadar memang kita tidak pernah saling mencintai, Wonwoo. Hubungan kita tidak lebih hanya sahabat. Dan aku tidak keberatan dengan itu. Apalagi kemudian aku tau bahwa orang yang kau cintai adalah adikku. Jelek begini dia pria yang bisa diandalkan kok." Junhui mendorong pelan bahu kanan Mingyu kemudian tertawa.

Mingyu mendengus kesal.

"Kalau aku jelek. Kau itu buruk rupa, _hyung_. Buktinya Wonwoo- _hyung_ lebih memilih jatuh cinta padaku." Mingyu mencibir kearah Junhui.

Aku menatap dua pria itu dengan perasaan bercampur aduk.

"Bisakah kalian berhenti membuatku terlihat konyol dan memalukan?" akhirnya kedua pria itu menatapku.

"Maafkan aku, _hyung_. Sungguh aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin lihat kesungguhanmu mencintaiku. Dengan cara mengakui hubungan kita pada Junhui- _hyung_ , aku tau kau juga berusaha memperjuangkan hubungan kita." Mingyu ada benarnya. Aku adalah pusat masalahnya. Memang sudah seharusnya aku memperjuangkan cinta kami.

"Sudahlah. Urus masalah kalian berdua. Aku tidak akan ikut campur. Urusan kita selesai Wonwoo. Kita bukan sepasang kekasih lagi. Tapi kita tetap bersahabat. Lima menit lagi kelas mulai. Jangan telat." Junhui melangkah pergi meninggalkanku dan Mingyu masih diatap gedung.

"Jun, tunggu. Kekelas bersama." Tidak. Tidak akan bisa aku meninggalkan Mingyu sendirian.

Lengan kekarnya menahan pinggangku saat aku hendak mengejar Junhui pergi.

"Jangan pergi dulu, Wonwoo sayang." Kemudian mengunci tubuhku antara tembok dan tubuh tingginya. Aku tidak bisa berkutik ketika matanya menatapku dengan lembut.

Mata itu adalah kesukaanku. Tatapan itu yang sudah membuatku tenggelam dalam cinta.

Aku tersenyum membalas tatapannya.

Kemudian ketika wajahnya mendekat dan nafas lembutnya mulai menyapu pipiku, aku memejamkan mata.

Aku menyambut pertemuan bibirnya pada bibirku. Melakukan pagutan lembut yang jadi rutinitas kesukaanku. Sebuah ciuman hangat yang memabukkan.

Ciuman dari satu-satunya kekasih hatiku. Kekasih yang benar-benar aku cintai.

Aku baru benar-benar mengakui bahwa cinta itu gila ketika pada kenyataannya aku jatuh cinta pada adik kandung kekasihku.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

Malming nih jombs! Saatnya baper. /ngomong sama cermin/

Meanie lagi. Dengan bumbu JunWon ya… Belum pada stroke kan? Noona masih banyak stok meanie setiap malming soalnya.

Jadi bersiap kadar gula darah kalian naik ya..

Noona masukin dua Meanie moment bersamaan. Satu yang waktu Mingyu coba godain Wonwoo dengan colek2 belakang Wonwoo dan didorong2 (?) sama Wonwoo. Ada yang tau?

Dua adalah saat tangan Mingyu di pinggang Wonwoo saat perform diacara Asia apa gitu. Noona lupa. Yang ini tau dong?

Selamat malam minggu semua!

Ppyong!

Kim Noona

Sat, 15th Oct 2016


End file.
